Friends
by AnaOneesan
Summary: Mio's been hanging with Nodoka lately and she's forgotten about Ritsu. What happens when she gets a taste of her own medicine. Kind of wrote it quickly. Please give it a shot! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Spring time. The girls from After School Tea time were just wrapping up their so called "practice". Everybody began to pack up. Ritsu looked over at Mio. "Hey Mio! Come over today and do our homework together", she said with a grin. Mio shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ritsu but I already made plans with Nodoka-chan. Maybe next time". Ritsu's grin quickly turned into a frown and she wore a sad expression on her face. But Mio didn't notice since her back was turned to her.

"Oh, that's okay. Come to think of it, I uh.. already had made plans with my brother to go out later", Ristu said to hide her feelings. Mio and the others looked over at Ritsu, who made the peace sign and smiled.

"Then why did you bother making the offer?" asked Mio, sounding a bit cold. She was a little tired of Ritsu's careless actions. Ristu's expression quickly dropped.

"Mio! That sounded a bit rude!" exclaimed Yui. Mugi and Azusa nodded. Ritsu shook her head and forced a laugh. The girls were starting to wonder if Ritsu was okay. Mio felt bad and started to walk over to Ritsu but Ritsu waved and left.

"Hmph! Well I better be on my way to Nodoka. I feel bad making her wait because of somebody else's foolish actions" and with that, Mio left too. The rest of the decided to leave as welll and walked together.

"I wonder if Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai will be alright", said Azusa.

"Don't worry Azusa-nyan! They'll be okay!" said Yui and cuddled Azusa. Azusa tried to push her off but it was no use. Mugi laughed at how they both acted towards each other, trying to forget about Mio and Ristu.

Back at her house, Ristu sat on her bed and sighed. Mio had never turned her down before, so did she start now? Maybe she was tired of hanging around her. Ritsu shook her head and began to do her homework. Meanwhile, Mio was at Nodoka's house having a great time. "Wow Nodoka, we finished our homework very quickly!"

"But the homework we get isn't all that hard."

"I guess since I always do homework with Ritsu, she wastes to much time and drags me with her." Mio frowned at the thought of her time being wasted at Ritsu's. "We should do our homework together more often!"

"That's sounds great, I don't mind! It's nice to have company", said Nodoka with a smile. For the next couple of days, Mio had been spending much time with Nodoka. She began to forget about Ritsu. One day, at lunch, Ritsu decided to break the ice so she walked over to where Mio and Nodoka were sitting.

"Ritsu!" said Mio, sounding surprised. Ritsu pretended to be happy and forcefully smiled.

"What? Did you forget about me?" she joked around. Mio looked at her and apologized for forgetting about her. Ritsu was shocked to discover that Mio really did forget about her. "You, forgot about me?"

"I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you tomorrow! I promise!" Ritsu lifted an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"Well, I made plans with Nodoka to-" Ritsu interrupted.

"Oh that's okay Mio! I totally understand!" She got up with her tray. "I better head on back with the others. Don't wanna keep them waiting!" Ritsu left. Mio called out her name but she pretended to not hear. Mio then laid her head on the table.

"I feel so bad!", she said but Nodoka smiled.

"Mio, why don't we set off our plans for another day and you head on to Ritsu's this afternoon." Mio smiled.

"Oh thank you Nodoka-chan! You're the best!" After practice that day, Mio walked over to Ritsu and gave her a warm smiled. "Hey Ritsu, I cleared my schedule so that I could hang out with you at your place today." Ritsu looked and her and smirked a little, but Mio didn't notice.

"Oh sorry Mio but I already made plans with Yui since you were already busy this afternoon." Ritsu walked over to the window and made pretend binoculars with her hands. "Look Yui! I have found the dream land!" Yui quickly ran over to her and did the same. They were both looking out at a cake shop and gave each other a thumbs-up. They grabbed their stuff, waved at the rest and ran off, laughing. Mugi and Azusa couldn't help but to laugh.

"Those two make the best friends I've ever seen!" said Mugi.

"Yui-senpai and Ritsu-senpai are quite similar if you look at them closely". Mio blinked at them but they didn't seem to notice and continued to chat. As they left the room, they waved to Mio and left her by herself. Mio sat down and sighed. She felt quite lonely and suddenly she thought of Ritsu. Imagine how lonely she must've felt all the the days. Mio got up, grabbed her stuff and headed on home. Tomorrow was the weekend and she wanted to make sure she spent all her time with Ristu. The next morning, Mio sent Ritsu a text, asking if she wanted to go to the zoo. Ritsu reply wasn't what she expected. It turns out that Ritsu had slept over Yui's and was already at the zoo with Yui. Mio asked if she could join them but Ritsu never replied back. She was having too much fun with Yui, the type of fun she missed having with Mio.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter up! Mio's feeling a bit lonely now that Ritsu isn't paying attention to her. Ritsu seems to be having more fun with Yui. Drama? Huehuehuehue!

_DISCLAIMER: _I don't own K-ON! But I totally love the show!

Back to the story

* * *

The next morning, Mio sent Ritsu a text, asking if she wanted to go to the zoo. Ritsu's reply wasn't what she expected. It turns out that Ritsu had slept over Yui's and was already at the zoo with Yui. 'Ritsu, always up to no good', thought the raven-hared girl. Mio asked if she could join them but Ritsu never replied back. She was having too much fun with Yui, the type of fun she missed having with Mio. this made Mio was furious and she called Ritsu to give her a piece of her mind. It took a couple of tries until she finally answered. At the zoo, Ritsu and Yui were both feeding the monkeys.

"Look at how they move!", said Yui as she tried to imitate the monkeys. Ritsy laughed and decided to join her. They The people around them seemed to enjoy their little show and laughed at the silly girls. Through out their act, Ritsu had felt a vibration paid no attention. It stopped for a while but then it continued. It wouldn't stop. Ritsu finally looked down at her phone after the many vibrations she felt in her pocket. "Huh?" she said. Yui looked over at her.

"What is it Ricchan?" Ritsu showed her phone to Yui and sighed.

"It seems like Mio has called me various times. Always ruining the fun that Mio". Ritsu shook her head. Now that Ritsu wasn't paying attention to her, Mio suddenly starts to notice _her_. Trying to fight back tears, Ritsu smiled at Yui and answered the phone. "Mio, what's up?" she asked in a friendly way. On the other end of the line, Mio was shaking with anger. She got worked up very easily.

"You jerk! I told that I was going to make it up to you but you go on ahead anyways with your own little plans with Yui!" Ritsu frowned at hearing Mio's response.

"But I rarely hang out with Yui. We always hung out back when we were younger, remember? Can't I take a break and have fun for once?" Mio gasped and felt crushed. What did Ritsu mean by "have fun for once"? Didn't they always have fun whenever they were together.

"So.. You don't have fun when you're with me. I get it." said Mio, her voice sounding a bit shaky. Ritsu sighed.

"I meant take a break from school work. Anyways I haven't been having any fun since we haven't been hanging out anymore. You forgot about me! Or have you completely forgotten about me to not recall yesterday at lunch? Too busy keeping Nodoka in your head huh?!" Ritsu was almost in tears. Yui placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, calming her down. Ritsu then got an idea. "Think of how Yui feels! Nodoka is her childhood friend and you've been hogging her for them to hang out!". Yui waved it off and spoke happily.

"Actually, I'm fine with it! Nodoka doesn't seem to have a problem either! Besides I have Azunyan~!" she said as she smiled. This caused a sweat drop to appear at Ritsu's head.

"You're not helping, Yui", she said. Yui giggled lightly and apologized. She quickly forgot about the whole situation when she spotted a cotton candy stand.

"Ohhh! Ricchan look! They have sweets!". Yui was staring at the man behind the stand. The man noticed and became uncomfortable. Ritsu had to smack Yui.

"Yui! Don't stare or the man won't give you any cotton candy!" Yui tugged at Ritsu's shirt.

"Come on! Let's go! I want candy!". Ritsu laughed and accidentally closed her phone shut, leaving Mio on the line by herself. Yui and Ritsu both ran to the the stand to get their sweets. Mio, on the other, was still on the line.

"Ritsu? Ritsu?! Did you hang up on me?! BAKA!" she yealled but hung up realizing that it was useless to shout out when Ritsu couldn't hear her. She laid down on her bed and began to storm up a plan. Tomorrow was Sunday, a day Ritsu usually leaves free in order to sleep in. Mio was going to go to her house and corner Ritsu. She wasn't going to lose this fight!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my next chapter guys! I'm a little busy now that school started so sorry if the updates are late. I hope you liked it! I was in a bit of a rush because of my homework. More drama between Mio and Ritsu only because of one little thing, I know. Sorry if it seems corny, ahehe! I talk too much! :P

Continue reading! Give me some advice if you have any! Thanks!

_DISCLAIMER: _ I DON'T OWN K-ON! But I love it!

* * *

"That was so much fun!" exclaimed Ritsu. Yui smiled and nodded. 'Hanging out with Ritsu is so much fun! I wonder why Mio-chan forgot about her. Moments like these are unforgettable', thought Yui. Both exited the zoo and were making their way home. Out of nowhere, Ritsu gave Yui a hug.

"Thanks for today Yui! I haven't had this much fun in a long while! Arigato!" Yui smiled and hugged her back tightly. They were hugging each other for a long time and somebody from afar noticed this.

'They're embracing for a long while', thought the person. Yui suddenly looked out and waved at the person.

"AZUNYAN!" She ran off to greet her, dragging Ritsu with her.

"Yui-senpai, why were you hugging Ritsu-senpai for a long time? It seemed...weird", said Azusa. Both Ritsu and Yui looked at each other and smirked.

"I didn't know little Azunyan could get jealous so easily! Are you mad that Yui was hugging me and not you?" said Ritsu in a cooing voice. Azusa blushed and became upset.

"I'm not jealous! I'm glad Yui-senpai isn't all over me! She can go right ahead and call you Ritsunyan!" Yui and Ritsu laughed.

"Aww Azunyan! You're in denial! You know you love it when I call you that!" and with that, Yui began to cuddle Azusa, causing the younger girl to blush.

"Yui-senpai! There are people watching us as if we were crazy!"

"Let the world know of us, Azunyan!" exclaimed Yui, causing people to stare at them.

"Yui-senpai, you make seem like we're dating!" said Azusa as she quickly jumped away. Yui then complained that she didn't get enough time to hug her "Azunyan". Azusa just waved her off and left because she was in a hurry. Yui and Ritsu made their way home as well. But Yui stopped in her tracks and gasped.

"What's the matter Yui?" asked Ritsu, seeming a bit confused.

"Ricchan! I just noticed that you called Azusa 'Azunyan' instead of Azusa or Azusa-chan! I'm rubbing off on you!"

"Oh God! No! Please don't let that happen! Having you is already enough!" Both girls laughed and continued their way.

Back to Mio, she decided to go out for a walk to clear her mind out. She had all these different emotions overcoming her about the situation that occurred earlier that day. She grabbed her sweater and headed out towards the park. When she got there, she spotted Ritsu and Yui at the park. They had passed by and decided to stop to play even though they were already young ladies. They really looked silly as they swung on the swings and hung from the monkey bars. Suddenly, Ritsu ran to where Yui was and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tag Yui, you're it!" and she ran away as fast as she could. Yui smiled and ran after her, determined to get back at her. They ran around the whole park, until Yui caught up to Ritsu and tagged her back. Yui was wearing a light blue sweater and had her hoodie on. It was easy to see her among the green trees. Ritsu ran up to the girl with the blue hoodie and tapped her on the shoulder but to her surprise, instead of seeing brown, short hair she saw a flash of black, long hair blow by her. Ritsu stepped back and blinked, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. Ritsu probably didn't pray hard enough because when the girl turned to face her, she wore the same expression.

"M-Mio! What a surprise!" said Ritsu, smiled weakly and scratched the back of her head. Mio became angry and smacked Ritsu on the head. "Ow! What did I do?!"

"Don't you remember what we talked about on the phone?! Or are you forgetting as well?" yelled Mio while Ritsu rubbed her head.

"No way! I'm not like you! And quit hitting me. I could get a concussion like that! Oh wait, that's right! You don't care about me anymore!"

"Who gave you that stupid idea?"

"You did! You didn't tell me directly but your actions sure showed it!" Mio opened her mouth to say something in return but she had nothing to say. But she didn't want to accept the fact that Ritsu was right. Ritsu folded her arms and turned her back towards Mio. Yui, from a distance, saw both of them.

'Maybe they're working things out', thought Yui. She was clearly clueless of the arguing that was going on between the two other girls. She was far away and couldn't see their expressions. Suddenly, she saw Ritsu fall on her knees and then on her hands. Mio had quickly moved towards her but Yui ran without second thought. Something was wrong with Ritsu.

"Ricchan!" Yui hugged Ritsu tightly and held her as she cried. She knew it had to do with Mio, since they were talking to each other before Ritsu's break down. She turned to ask Mio why Ritsu was crying but when she looked towards Mio's direction, she was gone. Why did she leave? Didn't it hurt her to see Ritsu cry? 'Ricchan is tough and doesn't cry that often. I wonder what made her cry!' thought Yui as she tried to calm Ritsu down.


End file.
